


A Kind of Magic

by MuffinHipsta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurors, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Butterfly Effect, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Harry Needs a Hug, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Hogwarts, Multi, Original Character(s), Parallel Universes, Powerful Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuffinHipsta/pseuds/MuffinHipsta
Summary: OotP AU. Harry has just arrived at Grimmauld Place, despite the circumstances he's happy to see his friends, Remus and his godfather, Sirius. Harry has no idea in the mess he just got into. Time travel? That wasn't even the beginning of this new adventure.





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: only Daisy belongs to me and the trama of course, the Wizarding World is JK Rowling's creation.

Darkness covered the whole place; her heart was beating fast and the adrenaline was already above her head. She could barely see, the trees made vision difficult and she began to doubt whether the optical spells were beginning to fail. She blinked several times to improve her vision, but it seemed to be a failure, she advanced a few meters, with her auditory sense to the fullest like an elusive cat, she knew that, if she started running, maybe she would get Hal's attention and that would be a big mistake. For a few moments she wondered what Matt would do in this situation, he was the best auror she had ever met, he had been her mentor and now a teammate. She couldn't disappear, for the anti-appearance spells were more powerful than ever.

Sigh. In her mind all possible cases and solutions appeared, however, everything was against her. She continued advancing through the trees, the moonlight just appeared, and it made her green eyes glow with a beautiful intensity.

It was then that she realized.

_The silence._

Shadows moving around her.

Without hesitation, she started running, she couldn't let the Death Eaters catch her, otherwise the game was over. The faster she ran, the harder it was to get through the trees. This chase wasn't going to end until they caught her or believed she had disappeared, she looked at the trees, maybe it could be an alternative, maybe she just had to keep running, maybe she had to face them no matter if they were 20 against 1, maybe...

She saw her opportunity, took refuge in the shadows and jumped into the tree branches, mixing with the leaves and branches. The first thing was to calm her breathing, then think about escaping from this place without killing someone... or someone killing her. Even if she wondered, if she died, would anyone cry for her? Would she be missed by her small family group or honored by thousands of strangers? She shouldn't think about those things that moment, she shouldn't show weakness. She checked her equipment, the device was still intact and safe, she had barely a knife, escrimas sticks and her wand. It wasn't much.

_Run._

What? It was that feeling again.

He looked around, but there was no one. He frowned. Something wasn't right ...

"You were never good at escaping. Although I am surprised that you try." He was so close to her that she could feel his breath. She closed her eyes, feeling its closeness, that would have calmed her a long time ago, but now, it put her hair on end.

His voice was low, more than it was 5 years ago, when they were barely 17 and 14 years old. He was taller, and still had that intoxicating scent, she supposed the scar was still on his face. That little reminder of the threat she was, and what could have been a happy future between them. But here they were. Trying to kill each other without killing each other.

"What makes you think I'm escaping?" She said quietly. Halcyon was always taller.

"You have something I look for."

"Since when did I go from being 'person' to an 'object'?"

"For the first time in our life, you are not a priority. Now, I ask and you, be nice and answer, I don't want to hurt you." He said, his voice was soft but insistent.

Halcyon Lestrange acted very differently when it came to her. Always. She wondered where Saros was...

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what you're talking about, Lestrange, now, leave me alone, I don't want to hurt you."

"Wow," he said, laughing. "An auror not wanting to harm a Death Eater? I wonder what Grayson will think when he finds out that it was I who captured you."

"Capture me? It seems good to me that you have faith in completing your mission, but unfortunately, Lestrange, there is something you are wrong about..."

"Yes? What is it?"

_"Stupify."_

His body falls from the branches, but the spell catches the attention of the other Death Eaters. _It's now or never_. She threw herself away from the branches, falls against the ground and begins to run while behind her the deadly spells cast spells left and right. She continues without looking at the path she takes, she knew she was close to leaving the anti-appearance zone, but she didn't know how accurate it was. With her rear guard uncovered and without reinforcements, her best chance was to escape the spell zone and disappear to find Matt and the team. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the end of the road, stops before falling down the cliff, the view of the sea was wonderful, at least if she died, she was going to have a nice view of the sea and the full moon.

The Death Eaters reach her when she barely stops, there were several, all with their wands raised. Then she sees Halcyon appear and behind him, Saros watches her closely.

"I kindly asked you and you attacked me, so you leave me no choice. Give us the key and the Dark Lord will have mercy on you."

"Voldemort... Mercy? Pff, a lion hunting has more mercy on its prey. Tell your master to go to hell."

An idea crosses his head.

"Please... Daisy. We don't want to hurt you, we will even let you go, but please, give us the key." Saros says.

She looks at Sar for a few seconds, and sighs. She takes the key out of her pocket and looks at it for a few seconds. She must be crazy.

"Do you talk about this key?" She says showing everyone the key, she could see the impatience reactions they showed.

"Good girl."

A shadow moves between the trees.

"I just want you to know something, Hal."

"Yes?"

"You'll _never_ get it."

That said, she turned and with the key in her hand, she threw herself into the sea. Everything becomes very diffuse. She listens to people shout her name and sees how two shadows fall next to her, maybe they were Hal and Sar, maybe not, but she sees that there is blood on her hand, and a blinding light completely envelops her.

Death Eaters and aurors on land halted the battle when they saw this light bomb, only to see that three people had disappeared. The aurors captured the Death Eaters just to ask themselves, where was Daisy?

* * *

Harry and Sirius laughed; Mundungus, who had fallen back from his chair, stood up; Crookshanks gave an angry whistle and disappeared beneath the sideboard, from where his big yellow eyes glowed in the dark.

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley, placing the stew in the middle of the table, "your mother is right, you are supposed to have a little responsibility now, behave a little more according to your age!"

"None of his brothers caused this kind of trouble!" Mrs. Weasley raged at the twins by knocking a fresh bottle of butter beer on the table, and almost spilling it again. "Bill didn't feel the need to use magic! Charlie didn't love everything that was found! Percy..."

She stopped dead, holding her breath while casting a frightened look at her husband, whose expression she had suddenly stiffened.

"Let's eat," Bill said quickly.

"This looks wonderful, Molly," Lupin said, emptying the stew on a plate for her and giving it to her across the table.

For a few minutes, silence reigned, except for the clinking of plates and cutlery, and the rattling of chairs when each one settled in front of his food. Then Mrs. Weasley turned to Sirius.

"I wanted to tell you, Sirius, that something is caught on that desk in the living room, keeps scratching and shaking. Of course, this could only be a Boggart, but we should ask Alastor to take a look before we release him."

"As you wish," said Sirius indifferently.

"Besides, the curtains there are full of Doxys," Mrs. Weasley continued. "I thought we could try to address them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," said Sirius. Harry heard the sarcasm of his voice, but he wasn't sure if anyone else did.

In front of Harry, Tonks entertained Hermione and Ginny transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Twisting his eyes every time with the same expression of pain he had put in Harry's bedroom, his nose raised with a beak-like bump that looked like Snape's nose, shrinking to the size of a mushroom and then a lot of hair sprouted of each nostril. Apparently, this was a regular entertainment at the hour of rest, because Hermione and Ginny soon asked to put their favorite noses.

"Put on a pig snout, Tonks."

Tonks pleased her, and Harry, looking up, had the impression that a female version Dudley was smiling at him openly across the table. Mr. Weasley, Bill and Lupin had an intense discussion about goblins.

But Harry could not hear what exactly they were talking about, because an explosion of light invaded the dining room, a body whips completely on the table, fortunately the only one affected by this was Mundungus, to whom the food in his time was thrown against him due to the force against which the body fell. For a second, silence reigned in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. Until Mrs. Weasley spoke, she looked at Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the twins.

"Everyone, upstairs, and don't go down until I tell you" with one of their menacing looks, the six gryffindors climbed the stairs.

Harry barely understood what was happening.

* * *

If she knew anything, the illusion spells were still active. The rest was too confusing. She could not move, her hands were tied, the chair was somewhat uncomfortable as she felt her butt numb and felt a slight breeze of air from the sides of her neck, even this hurt from the position she was in... _wait, chair? Impossible... I can't move, I feel the pressure of the strings on my wrists, well, that's not an impediment, but how did this happen? Where I am?_ Daisy's mind was spinning, she couldn't make any idea about where she was.

"... I think she's waking up..." said a familiar voice. Although it made no sense, _he is dead_.

"Hey, girl, we know you're awake, so go open your eyes or we'll force you, and don't think of doing something, you're cornered."

_Well... if Moody says so._

Daisy sits in the chair she was in, as soon as she opened her eyes, she immediately scanned the place, she knew that the chances of escape looked better than before, at least they weren't going to kill her, or so she believed. She immediately assumed that she traveled back in time, as Sirius Black and Alastor Moody weren't _alive_ in February 1998. Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, Dora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Molly Weasley watched her closely, wand in hand. She sighed heavily, she could not escape, there was no safer place than Grimmauld Place.

Although there was something strange. The looks of each of them, _distrust and curiosity_. A time travel wouldn't have required so much nervousness, but now they were alert, ready to attack.

_Shit._

"Hello," says Daisy, watching each one present.

"Who are you?" Moody asks.

She analyzed the situation for three seconds. It was a treacherous question. Considering that, apparently, none of them knows who she is, she could lie to them, but she needed to gain their trust. Dumbledore is the best option for this.

"Eh... I promise to answer all your questions, but before that, I just need to know the exact date..."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other, as if they knew what the question was about. Moody frowned.

"August 2, 1995," said Arthur.

_Holy shit._

"Since you know the date, respond. Who _are_ you?"

"My name is Daisy. My friends call me _DeeDee_. I don't know if they exist in this dimension, but I am part of an Elite team of Aurors, who works for the Ministry of Magic in the investigation and capture of the Voldemort Internal Circle of Death Eaters." she says seriously.

"Did you say... _Dimension_?" Remus asked.

"Yes… it's a long story, and I think you should call the other members of the Order, it's obvious that you don't know me. If they were where I came from, they wouldn't have me tied to a chair ... well, maybe Moody, but the point is that I prefer to tell the story only once, for now, I only trust you to return to my home." Daisy says.

Everyone looks at Moody, waiting for him to give an answer, after a few moments of watching Daisy, he gave signs of his decision.

"OK, but you must undo the illusion spell." Moody said.

"I will when everyone is here. Believe me when I say it's better."

"Lupin, Black, keep your eyes on her, the rest will go to warn the rest of the Order."

That said, everyone presents went to their jobs, leaving Daisy with Sirius and Remus.

* * *

Yeah... finally my first semester in college is done and I arrived with this new creation.

Let's hope this goes well for everyone. Thoughts? Love? Anything? Leave it on the review, read ya later and lots of love.


End file.
